


Popcorn & a Movie (or six)

by Echele78



Series: Flufftober/Whumptober 2019 [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Family, Flufftober, Food, Friendship, M/M, Malec, Sizzy - Freeform, clace, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 12:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echele78/pseuds/Echele78
Summary: A simple night of popcorn and a movie turns into a weekend of family time.





	Popcorn & a Movie (or six)

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober Day 13 - Popcorn
> 
> I'm not sure how "fluffy" this is but...family feels???

Magnus looks up as Alec enters the kitchen on a lazy Saturday morning, “Good morning, darling. Sleep well?”

“Mmm, good morning. I always sleep well when you’re in my arms.” Alec says as he leans down to kiss Magnus on the cheek. “How about you?” he asks as he goes to fix himself a cup of coffee.

“Like a dream. Wrapped up with you is the best place to be.” Magnus smiles at Alec, his heart in his eyes. “I’ve been thinking…you have any plans for today?”

“No plans per se, I just don’t wanna leave this loft. What do you have in mind?”

“Well, if you’re not opposed, I was thinking we could invite everyone over. It’s getting closer to Halloween, which you know is my favorite holiday, and I’m in the mood to watch Halloween-type movies and make some of my favorite Halloween goodies. What do you say? Would you mind some company?”

“I say that’s a great idea. I haven’t seen Izzy or Jace in a while and I’m sure you want to visit with Clary and Simon. Everyone can bring their favorite movie and we’ll handle the food.”

“Perfect. I’ll call everyone and tell them to be here around noon.”

♦♦♦♦

Shortly before noon, Alec and Magnus hear a commotion out in the hall then unsurprisingly, a knock on their door. Ever the host, Magnus goes to the door and opens it with a flourish and a smile. “Welcome, welcome. So glad you all could make it on short notice. I’m so excited for today.” He gives a quick hug or handshake to each as they come through the door.

“Hey guys. Come on in.” Alec calls out from the living room. As he rises up off the couch he’s almost knocked back down on it as he’s all but tackled by Izzy. “I’ve missed you big brother!! I’m so happy to see you” she says as she gives Alec a squeeze. 

Alec rolls his eyes but smiles, “We just talked yesterday Iz.”

“I know but it’s just not the same as being in the same room with you. And I get to see Magnus this way, too. I'm so happy you two planned this.”

More hugs and handshakes ensue as they all greet Alec. Magnus claps his hands together and attempts to wrangle the crowd. “Alright everyone, we’ve got big plans. Movies and my favorite Halloween treat, popcorn of all different kinds! You were each responsible for bringing your favorite Halloween movie so what do we have to look forward to?”

Clary is the first to speak, “_The Nightmare Before Christmas_. It’s my favorite. I’ve been watching it every Halloween and Christmas since I was a little girl. It’s not Halloween without it.” There are nods of approval all around.

“I brought _Interview with the Vampire_. The cinematography by Phillipe Rousselot along with the production design of Dante Ferretti is just, oh man, eerily beautiful. You can’t watch without appreciating their art. I mean it’s amazing when you think…” 

“We get it Simon” interrupts Alec. “It’s great and we should watch it. Good choice though.”

“Well, I couldn’t decide so I brought two; _Sleepy Hollow_ and_ Edward Scissorhands_.” “Come on Izzy” says Jace as he rolls his eyes. “What? I’m a Johnny Depp fan. I can’t help it.” is Izzy’s reply as she shrugs, unbothered by anyone else’s opinion of her choices.

“So Jace, since you seem to have very specific opinions, what movie did you bring?” asks Simon. “The dark, action-packed classic _The Crow_. The original and best version, starring Brandon Lee.” Jace says in a superior tone. “Ah, okay, that’s valid.” says Simon.

“What about you, Alec? What’s your favorite?” Clary inquires. Alec thinks for a second. “That’s a hard decision. There’s so many to choose from. I do know it’s not some cheesy, over-played movie like _Hocus Pocus_. Hmmm, I know! _Van Helsing_. Hugh Jackman is good lookin’ on a normal day but with that crossbow…damn.” He glances at Magnus, “Sorry babe.” Magnus laughs, “Nothing to be sorry about. I agree 100%.”

Alec smiles a knowing smile at him. “So my love, what movie did you pick?”

“The immortal, timeless, over-the-top cult classic, _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_. Props will be provided and everyone is expected to participate, even you darling.” Magnus smiles a sly smile at Alec. To which Alec sighs and rolls his eyes. 

“This is going to be an amazing marathon!!! I can’t wait to get started. Which do we start with?” asks Simon.

“Well, we’ve got several movies to get through and some treats to make. Good thing we can see the TV from the kitchen. How about we start with _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ and some popcorn?” Magnus suggests and everyone enthusiastically agrees.

♦♦♦♦

They all take turns helping Magnus make regular popcorn, caramel corn and popcorn balls. They rotate through depending on whose movie choice is playing. Alec helps first with the regular popcorn. Magnus insists on making “the real thing, made on the stovetop in a pot not that microwave junk.” They also put some mulled cider and mulled wine in pots on the stove to start warming up for anyone who wants to partake. 

As the day goes on they change out movies and others help make the goodies. Izzy and Simon help with the popcorn balls. They figure Izzy can’t do too much harm if her only job is to roll the popcorn into balls. Clary and Jace help with the caramel corn. Everyone helps themselves to drinks and snacks and Magnus enjoys some time relaxing with all of them in between cooking.

At around 6 o’clock they decide the need something more substantial to eat than popcorn-based goodies. They order in some dinner and keep on with the marathon.

It’s starting to get late and they have three more movies to go. However, no one is ready to leave. Magnus suggests, “How about you all stay the night? We’ll watch one more tonight then finish tomorrow morning. We’ll have brunch and movies.”

“Are you sure Magnus? What about you Alec? We don’t want to impose.” Clary asks.

Alec is the first to reply. “I think it’s a great idea. This evening has been really nice. We haven’t gotten to spend time together like this in a long time. Besides, we have plenty of room and we can’t leave the marathon unfinished, we’re not quitters!”

“Agreed” says Magnus. “We’d be delighted if you all stayed.” “Then we’ll stay.” says Jace with a smile.

♦♦♦♦

Alec wakes up to the sound of Izzy and Jace arguing over who was going to cook breakfast. Izzy is insisting that she can make excellent eggs benedict while Jace decrees that he’ll “just eat popcorn if Izzy is cooking.” With a groan and a longing look back to his bed and Magnus, Alec gets up to try to stop World War III from happening in his kitchen.

“Morning guys” says Alec as he enters the room. “Can you try to keep it down a bit? Magnus is still sleeping. What about Clary and Simon? Still sleeping too?” 

“Sorry. I just get loud trying to keep us all from getting food poisoning. I’m doing us all a favor.” jokes Jace, who promptly gets punched in the arm by Izzy.

“Fine. I’ll just start the coffee.” Izzy sighs.

Alec and Jace both look at each other and smile. They’ve missed being together like this. They start making breakfast and just enjoy each other’s company. 

Slowly everyone else wakes and makes their way to the kitchen. They sit down at the table and enjoy the delicious breakfast that’s been prepared. Those that didn’t cook are responsible for kitchen clean up. Once that’s done, everyone piles into the living room to finish the movie marathon.

Jace is excited because they’re starting with _The Crow_. He and Clary cuddle together on one end of the couch while Magnus and Alec take up residence on the other end. Simon and Izzy look very snuggly in their makeshift bed of pillows and blankets on the floor.

The movie ends and Magnus announces that it is now time for _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_. He hands out scripts and bags of props so everyone can participate. They have fun yelling at the screen and throwing random objects in the air.

“That was a great time. Thank you all so much for coming and for staying the night. It meant a lot to both Alec and me.” says Magnus after the movie had ended. “Don’t go getting all sappy on us” teases Jace. 

“I can’t help it. I love you all and miss seeing you more often.”

Alec interjects in a playful, teasing tone, “But we’ve seen enough of you for a while. Thanks for coming. Get out.”

“We’re going, we’re going. You don’t have to tell us twice.” Simon says with a laugh and shake of his head. "But after we help clean up." Izzy adds. 

"Absolutely not. This was our party. We'll handle the clean up." responds Magnus.

"Are you sure?" Izzy questions. "We're sure." says Alec. With that, Simon and Izzy tell everyone goodbye and they leave for home.

Next, Magnus and Alec follow Clary and Jace to the front door. “Really you guys. Thank you so much for having us. I know it was just supposed to be popcorn and a movie and it turned into so much more. We had a really great time. Love you both.” Clary says as she hugs both Magnus and Alec goodbye.

“See you soon brother” Jace says as he embraces Alec. “Magnus, make him pamper you for the rest of the day. You worked hard this weekend.” Clary and Jace depart arm in arm leaving Magnus and Alec alone in their apartment.

“Jace says you should pamper me for the rest of the day. I like the sound of that.” Magnus says with a smirk as he saunters up to Alec and places his hands on his chest.

“Well, I can probably work something out.” Alec consents as he leans in to give Magnus a kiss.

They turn away from the front door and are confronted with the remnants of the weekend. There’s rice, confetti, newspapers, toast and who knows what else all over the floor. Popcorn is strewn about all over the place and there are dishes everywhere. They look at each other and sigh. “I don’t know about you but I could use a bath.” says Alec. “This stuff isn’t going anywhere”. 

“A bath sounds wonderful, dear.”

“Perfect. That’s step one of pampering you for the rest of the day. I’ll go get the bath ready for you.”

“Then you’ll join me, right?” Magnus asks as he looks coyly at Alec.

“Absolutely. After that, I’ll take care of the clean up.”

“You don’t have to do that all by yourself Alexander. We’ll do it together, just like we do everything in life. Partners. 50/50.”

Alec pulls Magnus in close for another kiss. “Thank you. For everything. I love you.”

“And I love you. Now what are you standing around here for? Don’t you have a bath to prepare?” Magnus winks at Alec.

“You’re right. I do have an amazing partner who means the world to me that I’m supposed to be pampering. I better get started.”

They enjoy their bath then clean up the mess in the living room. As they’re settling into bed that evening Alec yawns and says, “I know I complain about all of them most of the time, but I really do love them, each in a different way. It was great being able to just be with them and enjoy each other’s company. But the next time we plan something like this, let’s plan to have it at someone else’s house. That was exhausting.”

Magnus just laughs and kisses him on the forehead as they cuddle together. “I know you love them. So do I. I had a great time, too.”

They’re both more tired than they thought so it doesn’t take them long to fall asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Now I have to go watch all these movies and make some popcorn. I ♥ Halloween!!


End file.
